ravenscachefandomcom-20200213-history
Eion Kes
Eion Kes (AY-on KESS) is a Thayan expatriate. He is a Generalist wizard, but posed as Specialist with a Conjuration prohibition so as to not be persecuted and provide the illusion that he cannot far travel or summon by his own power. Until recently, he was the sole caretaker of Doansaghan, whom he effectively smuggled out of the clutches of the Red Wizards and had been keeping her protected from. Description Personality As a result of his defecting from the Red Wizards, Eion Kes has cultivated a careful, finicky manner, and tends to have very particular ways of doing things. He prefers having a structured day, and enjoys a morning drink, coffee or tea, while he refreshes over his spellbook. Eion Kes tested as ESTJ. Abilities Possessions Activities Relationships After abandoning his position as a Red Wizard apprentice, and then later slaying the apprentices who had left with him to study Doansaghan's abilities in seclusion, he has spend the last few years in complete isolation with Doansaghan. Since Ellis' arrival and summary involvement in the life of Doansaghan, Eion Kes has had the (somewhat begrudged) opportunity to develop new relationships. He has taken to it with tentative and forced steps, slowed by his caution to adapt from his life as it had been to the new state of things. History Eion Kes was an apprentice to an established Red Wizard. He had been seeking a means of escape from his predicament of being a Generalist in a society of Specialists, being unwilling to sever himself from whole portions of the Weave - and not having a particular knack for any particular School, besides. With an acute awareness that his deviance would invariably be uncovered, Eion Kes had been carefully arranging an alternate fate for himself when he became aware of Doansaghan. At that time, she was chattel to another wizard who was ignorant of her nature, and suitably insignificant enough that when he absconded with her there was little inquiry that followed. Eion Kes did not immediately understand what it was that he had stumbled upon, but his questions and cursory study of her quickly revealed to him that she would be an intensely sought-after asset for the Red Wizards. He did not go entirely unnoticed, however, and before Eion Kes could manage his egress with his new ward, his attention to the girl drew the curiosity of several other apprentices. Unable to deflect their inquisition without risking exposure, he was reluctantly forced to invite them in to his plans. He reframed his escape as an opportunity for undisturbed research of Doansaghan with the goal of eventually returning and make a bid for power and prestige with the results. Excited by the unique prospect, the three other apprentices drew upon their own resources and contacts to facilitate a clean departure, and establish a secret sanctum in the foothills of Thay's borders, east of the accursed ruins of Delhumide. Rumors and legends Category:NPCs Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Mulan Category:Characters Category:Wizards